vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
TF2 Announcer
Origin: '''Team Fortress 2 '''A Chain-Smoking Seductress With Little Sensitivity Self-Made Owner: Dafini Description The Administrator'' (real name Helen; family name unknown), also referred to as the '''TF Announcer' or simply the Announcer, is the CEO of TF Industries, which RED and BLU are part of. She is the source of the mysterious, disembodied voice that issues commands and announces vital events during matches. An aged and thoroughly evil mastermind of a woman, the Administrator possesses both a piercing gaze and the sort of voice that commands total and unwavering obedience...or else. Her general demeanor tends to lean towards either slight anger or various stages of bitter disappointment. Only rarely does the Announcer intervene directly into such affairs such as friendship and courteous treatment towards one another, but when she does she does so with a terrible vengeance and a sharp knife, putting life-long friends against one another and fracturing the fragile trusts amongst her former subjects. Dafini created the model for the TF2 Announcer. VSH Abilities Passive: *Invisible Vision - Can see Disguised or Cloaked spies (indicated by an arrow above them.) *Saboteur Vision - Can see who her saboteur is (indicated by an arrow above them.) Ability: *Subterfuge - Employs an enemy to fight for The Announcer; they are able to attack and kill their teammates. Gaining and using a 200% rage as the Announcer is useless, as there is no added benefit of using a 200% rage compared to 100%. Tips for playing as The Announcer or Saboteur *NEVER REVEAL IF YOU HAVE USED YOUR RAGE. It allows the enemy team to look for and kill your saboteur before they can actually do anything useful. *You can trick players into thinking someone is a Saboteur via misleading chat messages. *Try not to kill your saboteur, unless they're AFK or not killing on purpose. *Use your saboteur as a distraction to get some easy kills. *The Announcer can see who she is killing. Keeping "good" players alive until the later half of the round increases your chances of a Saboteur that can actually make a difference to the enemy team. *Any Vampires summoned by a Saboteur are also traitors. Vampire saboteurs do not lose health over time and heal on hit. *Friendly Fire in TF2 does not have the lag compensation that shooting enemies does, try aiming slightly ahead of your target if your bullets seem to miss. *As a Medic Saboteur, try to surprise your team mates as they think that they're going to get healed. *As a Saboteur, try to kill key targets like heavy medic combos, engineers and good last man players first. *Be aware as a Saboteur as a Pyro you cannot kill your allies with your Flamethrower. As a Sniper or Scout, throwing jarate or mad milk and using the sniper rifle or sandman balls on former allies will do nothing to help your new boss. Doing so suspiciously will raise suspicion for no reason and in the end lead you to your demise Tips for fighting The Announcer *Flamethrowers, Sniper Rifles, and certain projectiles (Sandman Balls, arrows, substance jars, etc.) do NOT affect saboteurs, and vice versa. *If an Engineer becomes a Saboteur, his Sentry will continue to target the Boss without damaging her. If a teammate walks in the line of sight between the Sentry and the Announcer, the Sentry's bullets will damage if the timing is right. If the Sentry is a Level 3, the Rocket Splash damage should damage teammates. A Saboteur Engineer can Wrangle his Sentry to be deadlier. *Try not to get distracted by Saboteurs. Keep an eye out for the Announcer herself as well. *After 3 miniutes or their first kill, the Saboteur will become surrounded in a green aura and their weapon will gain the all crits particle effect. Keep an eye out for this so you can easily react as you see fit. *The Saboteur can not be passively ubered. If you see a Medic's target lose their uber, they're the Sab. *Solider, Spy, and Heavy saboteurs are extremely powerful, capable of killing teammates very quickly. Be especially wary of them. *During last man standing, the Saboteur is disarmed and may only use melee. Be careful, they may be lurking nearby and critical hit you or be a distraction. Dispatch the Saboteur while keeping a eye on the boss. *The boss still gains rage even when the Saboteur is still alive, So when one Saboteur is killed don't let your guard down as another might be selected right away. Category:Bosses